Porno Finchel 2
by sexglee
Summary: Escenas de porno Finchel 2 en NY. ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL. Porno explícito.


**Gracias a todos por vuestros gratificantes comentarios :) Si queréis algún fic en especial, dejádmelo en los reviews. Muchísimas gracias.**

Volví a Nueva York. Por fin estaba con Rachel y Kurt aquí, por fin. Aunque Rachel casi siempre estaba ensayando.

Me tumbé en la cama y puse el portátil al lado, aprovechando que estaba solo en la casa. Me bajé el bóxer hasta debajo de las rodillas y puse un poco de porno en la pantalla. Cogí mi polla en la mano derecha y comencé a pajearme lentamente. Los gemidos de la chica llegaban a los míos, y yo deseaba que esa fuera Rachel. Con la otra mano me acariciaba los huevos suavemente, mientras la que tenía en la polla iba más rápido. En la pantalla, un tío le hacía un anal a una tía, y esta gemía fuertemente, mientras el tío se la follaba contra el sofá. Mi mano iba rápido, quería hacerle eso a Rachel. Necesitaba follármela de una vez desde que estaba en Nueva York. La polla me latía de excitación hasta que levanté la mirada hacia la puerta. Rachel estaba allí con el uniforme que tanto me ponía del Spotligh Dinner, estaba apunto de correrme sólo con verla.

-¿Te estabas haciendo una paja? -Me preguntó acercándose a mí, cerrando el portátil y quitándolo de la cama. Creo que esa pregunta no hacía falta que la respondiera, así que me callé. La polla seguía latiéndome, y sentía como el glande se me iba a salir de la polla.

Rachel me miró a los ojos y se inclinó besándome con ganas, hundiendo la lengua en mi boca y luego sacándola. Abrió su mesita de noche sacando su vibrador, mirándome.

-Me lo voy a meter en el coño... -Mi polla estaba a punto de explotar, así que ni siquiera la tocaba. -Y sabrás lo que hacía pensando en ti mientras no estabas.. -Me dio un último beso y se separó, quitándose la faldita del uniforme, la parte de arriba, el sujetador y quedándose en bragas. Rachel cogió el vibrador y se puso contra el armario, encendiendo el cipote de plástico que comenzaba a vibrar contra su clítoris. Rachel soltó un gemido, moviéndose contra el armario, mirándome a los ojos y yo no me quería ni tocar la polla. Sabía que si lo hacía me correría.

Rachel paró y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama, bajándose las bragas con un círculo mojado en medio. Se introdujo el vibrador en el coño, entero, hasta que hacía tope haciendo que Rachel soltara un gemido fuerte.

-F-Finn.. -Murmuró comenzando a moverlo con fuerza en su interior, viendo cómo salía brillante de su coño.- Quiero chupártela.. -Alzó las caderas y se mordió el labio, hasta que le metí la polla en la boca de rodillas a su lado. Comencé a follar su boca mientras ella movía rápido el vibrador en su coño.

-Me corro Rachel. -Le dije moviendo las caderas fuerte hasta que mi polla tocaba su campanilla, y ella soltaba un gran gemido, corriéndose también. -Trágatelo todo. -Murmuré antes de soltar un fuerte gemido, soltando toda la leche en su boca, y apretando su cabeza contra mi polla.

-0-

Ala mañana siguiente, me encontré a Rachel mirándome fijamente.

-Buenos días. -Dijo con media sonrisa. Bajó su mirada hasta donde estaba mi miembro. Bajé la mirada también y no podía ser, tenía la polla dura bajo las sábanas. Rachel besó mis labios suavemente, pasando sus tetas por la punta, haciendo que yo jadeara.

-¿Quieres desayunar? -Susurro en sus labios, haciendo que ella asiente con una sonrisa pícara. -Chúpamela y te beberás un vasito de leche calentita.. -Susurro destapándome la polla, haciendo que ella mirase mi polla. Mis cojones estaban duros, pegados a mi polla, con semen cargado para salir a su boca aquella mañana.

-¿Qué me das a cambio? -Susurró poniéndose entre mis piernas, abriendo la boca y metiéndose la polla del tirón en la boca.

-¿Qué quieres? -Dije recogiéndole el pelo con el puño, apretándolo para que no le doliera. Su boca bajaba y subía por mi polla, que se hacía más larga, dura y gruesa a medida que me iba dando mamadas. Vi cómo las gotas de humedad caían de su coño, y sus caderas empujaban contra la cama, frotándose.

-Que me vas a follar duro. -Susurro masturbándome mientras hablaba, bajando la boca a mis huevos y metiéndoselos enteros en la boca, jugando con ellos. La boca de Rachel podía hacer que me corriera en segundos, y su lengua hacía maravillas en mis cojones, sintiendo un pequeño chorro de semen salir de mi polla, aguantando un poco más.

-Te follaré duro. -Le prometí, acariciando su pelo y dejando que volviera a subir a mi polla, succinando la punta como si fuera un chupachups, viendo sus labios rozarme, succionarme el glande mientras me amasaba los cojones. -Voy a correrme.. -Dije, y ella ni se inmutó. Se separó un poco y me masturbó con fuerza, dejando la leche caer en su boca y pegando los labios al glande mientras me corría, tragándose toda la leche que estaba soltando.

-Mmmh.. Qué buena joder.. - Susurró tragándose de nuevo mi polla hasta el fondo. -Calentita.. Mmhh..

-Te daré la que quieras..

-Dámela toda.


End file.
